What Can We Expect Tonight?
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Mayotte. Episode Overview After the intense tribal council last nigh, everyone looks kinda speechless at each other. Xing Li sits in the shelter and looks at the group. Once everyone is asleep, Xing Li and Heather go inside the woods and talk about last night. Heather says that no one knows that she knew about the idol play. Xing Li and Heather hug and talk about the person they wanna vote out next. Once it's morning, Aidan wakes up and makes an confessional about Xing Li being the next person to go home. He and Abbey sit at the beach and he suggests voting out Xing Li next. Abbey looks at her nails and says that she's not sure about that because keeping Xing Li around puts a less bigger target on her own back. Aidan gets annoyed and walks away. The whole day is spent by Aidan individually talking about Xing Li going home. He approached everyone except for Heather, who he's talking with now. Heather acts like she's on board with Aidan. She quickly informs Xing Li and the two gossip about Aidan being a big puppet in their show. ---- The challenge is won by Abbey. It was an endurance challenge where you had to put a bag of stones on your head and try to survive it as long as possible. ---- Back at camp, Xing Li has a plan to take out the person she wanted to take out for a long time; Carl. She tells Heather what should be done but Heather doesn't agree. She says that it's risky to go for Carl and they should go for Colleen since Heather needs Carl and Matthew for the numbers. Xing Li agrees. Xing Li talks with Aidan, telling him that she knows he's after her. Aidan looks confused. Xing Li says that multiple people have ratted him out. She knows that Abbey hasn't and tells him that, fishing for those two to vote with her. Aidan nods his head. Heather talks with Carl and Matthew. The two guys both wanna take out Xing Li because she has been nothing but annoying. Heather says that Colleen should go because she has been very social and strong. She looks hopeful at Carl and Matthew who look very doubtful. Colleen and Edgar have been separated the whole day. Bethany and Luke joined them, talking a lot about the game and their personal lives. The four agree on voting Xing Li since that's the most logic reason. ---- Tribal Council: It again looks like all people are set on Xing Li, however some of them are obviously lying. Xing Li's main concern is that it might not be enough. She knows that's it gonna be close. When Jeff asks Colleen if she feels safe tonight she says that she's relaxed and hopes someone goes home that isn't invested in their alliances. Jeff asks Edgar if he already thinks about final tribal council and he says he does because it's a big impact for the game. After everyone voted, no one plays the idol. Jeff then reads the votes. First vote... . . . . . Xing Li . . . . . Xing Li . . . . . Xing Li . . . . . . . . . . Colleen . . . . . . . . . . Colleen (Colleen looks shocked at Edgar) . . . . . . . . . . Colleen 3 votes Colleen, 3 votes Xing Li . . . . . . . . . . Colleen . . . . . . . . . . Xing Li 4 votes Xing Li, 4 votes Colleen . . . . . . . . . . Colleen . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 9th person voted out of Survivor: Mayotte and the second member of the jury . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Colleen (6-4) Colleen smiles disappointingly and hugs Edgar. She wishes him luck and gets her torch snuffed. She then leaves. Xing Li smiles and says that Edgar is such a gentleman, jokingly. Edgar however doesn't look mad at Xing Li but does at Aidan since he was the one throwing out Xing Li's name but now he apparently flipped. With questions being unanswered, everyone leaves back to camp.